Macusoper and friends list the Top 100 Worst TV Programs
A special listed in a weird format! Starring: Macusoper, Becky, Eric, Damon, Harold, and others. Transcript (begins at the GoAnimate Network studios. We cut to: the troublemakers and everyone else standing with a large TV screen) Announcer: Welcome to: MACUSOPER AND FRIENDS LIST THE TOP 100 WORST TV PROGRAMS..... EVER. Macusoper: Welcome everybody! Today we will rant on the worst TV programs of all time! Starting with.... (Kumi reading) ;115. Werewolf Tax Attorney :This comedic sitcom was supposed to replace WCW Monday Nitro, but would only run for one episode because Hulk Hogan called it "Not what the Hulk wants". It invloved a actor in a werewolf costume wearing a tax attorney suit and glasses walking around several sets formerly used by The Adventures of Superman and Night Court and speaking in a TTS voice. (Eric reading) ;114. Magicial Monster Girls :A half-live action action show half-anime produced by Toei Animation and Renaissance Pictures featuring Japanese-American actors starring as a group of girls and boys who have a toy that they use to transform into monster truck legend Grave Digger while they defeated criminals. Only aired for 12 episodes in 1997, and featured Grave Digger #12 being driven by Todd Frolik. (Becky reading) ;113. Funtime with Blandy McBlandBland :Made for kids. Blandy McBlandBland (played by Barry Scott) slaps out rhythms to CEC/Rock-afire original songs on his belly whilst viewers call in and guess the tune for toy prizes. (Macusoper reading) ;112. Penny Arcade :A sketch comedy adaptation of the web comic. Numerous complaints to the FCC about its jokes and the fact that the episodes made little sense (although they were often hilariously funny) led to the series cancelation. Most noted for introducing "YAWANNABEHTUFFYAN00B" into the English lexicon. (Juliet reading) ;111. Wald's Dambest Moomeants in MLB :While this World's Dumbest episode was quite popular in Massachusetts, all of the shows comedians and writers had wicked hangovers and spoke in an accent that only other Bostoners could understand. The non-audio commentary segments were taped at Fenway Park. (Dora reading) ;100. Jim Stevens' Bavarian Beer Bonana! :A short lived public access show that aired in 1994 about getting drunk and wearing lederhosen, Mr. Stevens, of Green Bay, Wisconsin, was German but the most of the "imported beers." were not. In fact the farthest away his beer came from was the Miller Brewery in Milwaukee. However, he should be commended for his brave attempt to have a show about beer on Saturday mornings. (Crystal reading) ;99. $200 For The First Person Who Can Eat An Entire Bath Towel Live On Camera :Self-explanatory short lived late-night gameshow for the genuinely desperate. The 9th and final episode had Mr. Smith appear as the eater of the bath towel. (Amber reading) ;98. Britt Allcrofft's Only Action-Oriented Animated Series That Was Never Broadcast Because She Lost The Footage Thus Bringing Into Question The Actual Existance Of The Show Especially Since She Denies That Such A Show Was Ever Produced But Its Really Paradoxical To Contemplate What Might Have Happened Had Such A Show Actually Been Broadcast Since It Would Never Have Had This Title In The First Place Now Would It? :An alleged British action-oriented animated series produced and created by Britt Allcrofft Productions that was never broadcast, reportedly because Britt herself somehow lost the footage. This has brought the existence of the show into question, especially since she denies that the show was produced in the first place. Moreover, it is obvious that, even if the show had been broadcast, then its self-referential title would have been incorrect, thus creating a paradox. REST TO BE EDITED BY BINGBANG32'S ACCOUNT SHARER, KARENJEAN5409. Category:Non-Grounded Videos Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Becky episodes Category:Erika episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eric episodes Category:Memy9909 Gets Grounded Revived! Episodes Category:Kumi episodes Category:2014 Episodes